Let it Snow Forever
by lazylove
Summary: A story of Vlad, Snow, Otis and the rest of the gang after college.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Vlad's POV:**

I can't believe Snow is able to live forever with me. I was feeling a little guilty turning her into a vampire at first but now I don't regret it. She is mine. Forever. I've been noticing her eyes flash iridescent green at random moments like my eyes flash iridescent purple. I consulted Otis about this but he seems to have no clue about it. Maybe she is extra special, being created by me, the Pravus. I haven't asked her if she knows about her eyes, and she hasn't let on anything. Oh well, at least there is no psycho who is after her blood or wants to take her place by killing her. I would hate for anything to happen to Snow, she is my love.

"Vlad? You okay?"Asked Snow.

"Yes dear, I'm okay, just thinking." I replied.

"Oh okay." She stared at me, with a concerned look in her eyes. I reached over and kissed her. I love waking up to her every morning, even though as vampires we are supposed to sleep during the day. If we want to blend in, we have to act "normal". Six years later, and she is still getting used to it.

"You hungry?" She asked me.

"Hungry? We hunted last night?"

"I know, but I'm feeling a little snacky, y'know."

I laughed and she bursted into laughter. When Snow turned into a vampire, I had Otis show her how to hunt without killing people, just like how I used to do with her. I feed from humans now also, because my hunger got unbearable. I didn't want her to be starving like I was.

"Snow, we got a couple of bags in the freezer, you want one?"

"Yes please!" she answered getting up out of bed and walking over to the bathroom.

I got up and stood by the window, soaking in the sun. It's nice to enjoy it without the worry of burning up. But not every vampire can do that, it's a Pravus thing.

I went down stairs and fetched two bags of blood for us and warmed them up in cups in the microwave. Snow made her way down the steps into the kitchen and took a seat. She sat in the same spot Nelly used to and for a moment I got a little sad. Losing two mothers is hard, especially by the same man who was my father. But now when I look back on Tomas, I don't view him as a father. He just wanted to be the Pravus and he didn't love me or my mother. Like Nelly, Snow bakes chocolate chip cookies, Nelly's recipe. There was a quick knock at the door and we both sensed Otis at the door.

"_Come in." _I told him telepathically.

"Cookies Snow?" He swept into the room.

"Yes Otis, here." Snow pushed the plate towards him as I got up to get him a cup of blood.

"How is school Otis?" She asked him. Otis has been the principal of Bathory High for six years now. I wish I was still in high school.

"Great, everything is going great. The kids aren't a hand full as everyone makes them out to be."

"Well, that's because they have a cool principal." I said setting the cup down.

He dipped a cookie in the warm blood and took a bite. Snow followed suit, savoring the tasted. I watched the two people I love the most in the world giggle over soggy cookies and smiled. I never had a stable family and here in front of me is my family, here to stay.

"_Otis, I want to talk to you."_ I told him.

"_Yes Vlad?"_

_"I want to propose to Snow. I love her Otis, and we have forever to be together, so I want to marry her."_

He set his cup down and looked at me with a warm smile across his face.

"_Do it Vlad, don't waste one second like I did."_

We both knew what he meant by that. Nelly died before they got married.

"_And you can use the ring I propose to Nelly with."_

_"You have it?"_

_"Yes, I slid it off her finger before we buried her. It's weird I know, but I had a feeling it would be put to good use."_

Snow looked at us, "Stop using telepathy you two, it's impolite."

"Sorry Snow." I took her hand into mine.

"Well, I have to go and get some things done," Otis stood up, "thank you for the delicious cookies Snow dear, Nelly would've been proud."

Then he turned to me "_I will get you ring tonight okay Vlad."_

_"Thank you so much Otis."_ I nodded my head and he left.

**Otis' POV:**

Going back to Nelly's house and tasting her cookies made me miss her more. I'm glad Vlad is marrying Snow. I want both of them to have each other forever. I really wish Nelly was here, she would've thrown them a huge wedding.

I went upstairs to my room and reached into my top drawer and took out Nelly's ring.

"_Vlad, I got the ring. Meet me tonight at the school okay."_

_"Okay Otis, thank you again."_

I wandered into the living room and just sat in silence. I looked out the windows and just imagined a young Vlad running across the lawn. I wish I had children of my own, but I could never replace Vlad, he is like a son to me. It is such a beautiful day for a Sunday and there is children playing in the streets, baking goods fill the air. I decided to go for a little walk in the neighborhood. I walked out the front door and started down the street when I felt a sudden change in the air, like another vampire was near. I looked around and continued walking. A few of the children waved to me and I waved back. Everything seems to be normal. So I continue down the street when I see a person standing behind a tree. I approached the person.

"Hello, you look lost." I said.

The person turned around and looked at me. "Otis?"

"Yes?"

The person stepped into the light a little.

"It's me, Dracus."

Dracus. I couldn't believe my eyes. Dracus is one of the council members.

"Dracus, what are you doing here?"

"I hear to tell you that Em is dead."

"Dead? How?"

"Slayer it seems. Stake to the heart."

Em is, or was, the oldest vampire alive.

"Will the Elder council hold a proper funeral for her?"

"Yes, we would like to. That's why I was sent to get you so we can plan."

Em was my grandmother, a bit cooky, but she in a way created me.

"Okay, I'll be there tomorrow Dracus. I have some family business to take of tonight and I'll join the council tomorrow."

"Understood Otis. Goodbye." And with that, Dracus turned away and left.

I walked a little more down the street then turned back and headed home. One death, an end, and one union, a beginning. I guess there has to be a balance.

**Snow's POV**

The best part about being a vampire is I don't have to worry about dishes and cooking. Only the occasional baking stuff, like Nelly's chocolate cookies, I have to put up with, but that's fine by me. The only thing that sucks is laundry. After twenty-four years, you would think Vlad would learn how not to get blood over your clothes. I think his shirt gets more blood than he actually does. I don't know how Nelly did it, or his mother. I wish I met his mother. I've seen pictures, Mellina was beautiful. I know Vlad misses her, I can see it in his eyes. I miss my mother too. In a sick way I'm glad she died and doesn't have to suffer with my father. I sighed and looked at the huge pile of shirts Vlad messed up with blood.

"Vlad, come here please." I called out.

"Yes Snow?"

I lifted up a shirt and showed him the huge blood spots. "You're twenty-four, not four. Can you please be a little bit careful next time?"

He chuckled and took the shirt from me. "Yes dear, I'm sorry. I'll be careful next time."

He loaded the washer up and turned it on. He kissed me gently when he passed by me. "I'm going to Henry's later. Is October coming over?"

"Yeah, she wants to tell me something, but she won't tell me what. One of her 'surprises' I guess. Knowing her, it's going to be a huge one." I hugged him. We stayed like that for a moment. The phone rang and Vlad went over to pick it up.

"Hello? Oh hey. Yes, yes she's here. Okay, I'm going out later so you will have privacy with her don't worry. Okay bye."

"October?" I asked.

"Yup. Sounds like it is important."

"I'm scared now."

He laughed and shook his head. His black hair fell in front of his eyes. I walked into the kitchen and clear the cups from Otis' visit.

"What were you and Otis talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, that. Well don't worry; it's no big deal really. Nothing to bother you with."

"No big deal huh?" I looked at him debating whether I should push the subject. "Well, as long as it won't get you in trouble whatever it is."

"Don't worry about me getting in trouble Snow, I'm a good boy." He smirked.

"Yeah sure." I smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Vlad's POV:**

I headed down the oh-so familiar road that leads to Henry's house. Twenty-four and he still lives with his parents. Sometimes I wonder about my best friend. Before I could reach the door, he opened the door greeting me.

"Vlad, what's up now?" he asked.

It took me a moment to remember that we still have this drudge-master connection going on. He can kind of read my mind and know when something is up with me.

"Nothing really." I replied pushing in the door and greeting his parents as we made our way up into his room. His room was practically the same from since we were kids. Nice to know some things remain the same despite what happened over the last several years.

"So, honestly what's up Vlad?" he asked.

"Well," I said pulling out the little black velvet box that held Snow's soon-to-be engagement ring, "I got this."

I showed it to him.

"Vlad! You shouldn't have!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't," I laughed, "it's not for you sorry."

"I know, I'm out of your league anyway. For Snow huh?"

"Yes, I'm going to marry Snow, Henry. And I want you to be my best man."

"Dude, who else could be your best man, I'll be glad to do it Vlad." He said.

"I'm happy you're on board Henry, it means a lot to me."

"Of course Vlad, this is great. And I'm imagining October is going to be maid of honor, right?"

"Yes, so it's perfect." Henry and October have been together as long as Snow and I've been together. They are the reason we got together in the first place, pushing both of us together. We both owe them a lot so helping us find each other.

"Yes it is." All of a sudden I felt myself get really nervous.

"You okay?" asked Henry.

"Yeah, it's just…I'm marrying her Henry. Snow is going to be my wife."

"If she says yes."

"What?" I looked at him.

"I'm kidding Vlad; of course she is going to say yes. You're going to be fine."

I sighed with relief. Everything is going to be okay.

**Snow's POV:**

"Wait, back it up a sec. You want what again?" I said to October.

We were sitting in her room while Vlad was back at home doing the laundry.

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "I want you to turn me into your drudge."

"But…why?"

"You're my best friend. And I see how Henry and Vlad act with each other. It's like an inseparable bond, looking out for each other without even saying much. You are my best friend Snow, and I want to be there for you always, and as your drudge, I can do that."

I reached for her hand, "But you are already doing that October. Since we met you've been there for me. Remember my dad? You always had my back. You don't need to be my drudge"

"I know Snow, but I think it would be cool being your drudge."

Typical October, keeping the mood extra goth at times. I couldn't help but smile. Here is my best friend, wanting to be bonded to me forever.

"Let me think about it okay? Gimme a couple of days."

"Okay Snow." She reached over and hugged me. The smell of roses washed over me.

"I got to go, I can sense the washing machine exploding over at our house." I said over my shoulder as I walked out her room.

As I was walking down the street, I got a little hunch that something is up between Otis and Vlad. Maybe I can just slip into their thoughts and see what's up. Six years later and I'm still getting a hang of the whole vampire powers thing. I focused on Otis first, easing my way into his mind. "Dead…funeral pyre…Elder council…" Nothing to intrigue my curiosity. So I turned my attention to Vlad. All I saw was him standing in front of the washer with a frown on his face. "Now, how do I apply bleach _indirectly_ to the clothes." I could almost feel his frustration building up so I simply planted little hints into his thoughts. I made him pick up with bleach gallon, fill the cap and pour it into the little side drainage thing on the washer. "That was easy." He stood back with his hands on his hips. I smiled as I slipped out of Vlad's mind. Hopefully he will remember that next time he does the laundry.

I walked up the porch steps and let myself in the house. I didn't hear any noises in the house but I can sense Vlad was there. I walked into the laundry room behind the kitchen and there was Vlad, sitting on the floor writing in his journal.

"Nice way to kill time." I said as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I figured I should stay near the washer in case something happens." He looked at me and planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"You want a little snack?" he asked.

"Yes please, I think there's still some cookies from this morning." I replied.

Vlad reached his hand out and pulled me up. We walked into the kitchen and Vlad got the bags of blood from the freezer. I fetched the cookies for the cookie jar and set them on a plate. We sat down waiting for the microwave to go off. Vlad just stared at me, with his amazing dark eyes.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes Snow, everything is perfect. Don't worry." And with that he kissed my fingers.

The microwave beeped and Vlad got the cups and filled them. We ate our cookies in silence for a few minutes before I broke the silence.

"So.. October wants be to turn her into my drudge."

He set his cookie down and looked up at me. "She does?"

"Yes and I don't know if I should do it." I stared at my cup of O positive.

Vlad sat back in his seat and ran his hands through his hair. "Well, do what you think you should do. Not to sound mean or anything, be having a drudge is pretty useful at times. Henry has saved my life countless times Snow, and he is an amazing friend. I mean, you know what it feels like to be one."

I do know, and it's kinda cool knowing someone, especially a vampire, is connected to you.

**Otis' POV:**

Sitting in this empty house saddens me at times. I miss Nelly a lot. It pains me even more knowing my own brother ended her precious life. I can't believe Tomas did that, taking not one, but _two_ mother's away from Vlad. I don't know how Vlad copes with the loss, because it's killing me. Sometimes I wish I wasn't going to live forever knowing I have no one to spend it with. Everything I see reminds me of Nelly. Even seeing Snow set a plate of her cookies out knowing its Nelly's recipe she used sends me off edge at times. And worst of all, the dagger that seeps deeper into my very soul is that fact that I watched her die. I didn't protect her, and that is something I can't live with.

Now I have to deal with yet another funeral. Em was highly respected and feared even though she as D'Ablo's puppet when he was alive. I wonder which Slayer took her down, because there have been no reported attacks since Vlad stopped the cleansing six years ago. Maybe I should ask Joss, he might know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Otis' POV:**

Today I have to meet with the Elder Council about Em's funeral plans. The Council is going to met in Stokerton since that was her favorite place apparently. Em was only sixteen when he was turned into a vampire. I guess being turned at such a young age made her a bit bitter. That's why she was a good leader. Over the last couple of years, Em and I got a little close, that's how I got into the council, at her wishes. She never liked Tomas, she knew evil would come from him. But I wouldn't consider Vlad evil, he saved us. Humans and vampires alike.

**Vlad's POV:**

I let Snow sleeping today, but left our bedroom open. I'm still careful when I let her sleep in. The little boy of ten is still frightened after fourteen years. I go downstairs and heat up a cup of O positive. I sat there thinking about Snow and the ring when I sensed Otis walking towards the house.

"_Come in Otis." _

Otis came into the kitchen and had a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong Otis?" I asked fetching him a cup of blood.

"Em is dead Vlad."

"What? When did you find this out?"

"Yesterday afternoon. The Elder Council is going to hold a funeral for her. I have to go into Stokerton for the meeting today."

"Why didn't you tell me this when I went to pick up the ring?"

"I didn't want to worry you Vlad. You are in a happy time in your life."

"Otis, Em was my great-grandmother, even though she was more than happy to see me die, she was something to me and you. I want to help." I replied setting his cup down.

"That's why I came over here, to ask you if you would like to come along to the meeting."

Snow came down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "What meeting?"

"Em died and we are going to hold a funeral for her." I said.

"Came I come along?" She asked.

"Yes, you need to see what Elysia is all about my dear." Replied Otis.

Snow smiled. She heard Otis and I talk about Elysia but never knew what it felt like to be among other vampires.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"Tonight after sun set we leave to Stokerton." Otis said

"_Snow, want to discuss about the whole October situation with him before we go?" _ I asked Snow.

She looked at me nodded. "Otis, I have a little problem. It involves October."

"Yes?" he leaned forward folding his hands on the table.

"She wants to become my drudge."

"Well, do you want her to be your drudge?"

"Well, it would be nice knowing someone can come to my help," she looked up, "besides you and Vlad, of course."

"Of course, but?"

"But, I don't want to think of my best friend like that."

"Snow," I reached for her hand, "I felt that same way with you, that's why I released you. Besides, I had Henry so I really didn't need another drudge."

She nodded her head. She let out a sigh and said, "I think I'm ganna do it. She is part of our world anyway so I guess I should make her fully welcomed."

Otis looked like he approve and I was okay with it.

"Well," Otis clapped his hands together, "I guess that's settled. You're going to bite October and we are going to face the Elder Council."

I looked up at him, "_I'm so glad your president because I really don't like facing any council, with my history." _

Otis laughed and Snow pouted, "Guys, stop with the telepathic talking. I don't like being left out."

"Sorry Snow." I kissed her cheek.

"I'll come back when it is time to leave okay guys?" Otis said over his shoulder as he left.

I got up and cleaned the cups and for the remainder of the day we just laid around the house occasionally watching TV.

**Snow's POV:**

We piled into Otis' little junky car and drove down the highway. Vlad up front with his uncle and I slid into the back seat. I watched the street lights pass by wondering how it would feel like to be around older vampires. I mean Otis is old but I know there's older than him.

We pulled up in front of tall building that didn't look like vampires met there. We walked into a lobby and Otis lead us to an elevator. There was a little panel below the buttons and Vlad motioned for me to touch it.

"It will open with your touch, go ahead." He said.

I pressed my hand against and my mark on my left wrist tingled. The panel went in and slid up and there was another set of buttons. Otis pressed the one that was labeled "lobby" and we went up.

It felt like the higher we went the further up my stomach crawled into my throat.

We landed at the lobby and this time Vlad lead the way in. The room was dark and posh. It smelled a little moldy but I know vampires don't mind a little dust. We neared a huge mahogany conference table, with a handsomely adorned chair at the end. I reckoned that was the president's seat, Otis' place. On each side there were less adorned chairs but were still beautiful. There were crushed velvet drapes that blocked anyway unwanted light and candles lit all about. This would be a stereotypical vampire setting. I smiled at the thought.

"Snow," Vlad whispered, "there is no telepathy in this place, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded, not like I use it.

Otis took his seat and Vlad and I placed ourselves almost in the corner. One by one the eight remaining vampires filed in filling the remaining seats. Once they were settled, a perky blonde walked in with a tray of goblets filled with bloodwine. The spices hit me instantly and she came over and gave us each a goblet as well. I looked at mine and was marveled at the mixture. Vlad drunk his with ease, like he was used to it. Which I got the feeling he was. I put my lips to the rim of the goblet and let the crimson liquid wash down my throat. It was strong yet refreshing and I really liked it.

"Take it easy Snow; you get drunk off of that stuff." Vlad smiled.

Otis cleared his throat and began to speak. "Tonight we gather to discuss funeral plans for Em."

There was an immense silence.

"Dracus," Otis pointed to the vampire on his left, "would you care to share with the rest what you told me?"

Dracus nodded and spoke, "Yes, well it seemed that Em was murdered by a Slayer, stake to the heart. She was found on the outskirts of Bathory by the police," he looked around, "the human police. So once I caught a whiff of what was going on I quickly came down here and erased their memory of ever finding her and brought her body here so we can hold a proper funeral pyre for her. She was, after all, the oldest vampire so I thought she deserves a proper farewell."

The others muttered in agreement and one of them spoke up. She was beautiful, with her full head of chestnut hair that came around her shoulders and her gray eyes.

"Who's she?" I asked Vlad.

"That is Tabitha; she is from the Cairo Council. There are nine councils, Stokerton, Beijing, London, Edinburg, Mexico City, Cairo, Athens, and Paris. They might not exactly be from that place but they've been elected there. Take for example Dracus. He's not from China but he lived there so long they elected him to represent the Beijing Council."

"I get it now. They all look so young but they're probably over hundreds of years old."

"Yup, and imagine what it would be like to reach they're age."

I agreed and turned my attention to Tabitha. Her accent was thick and rich.

"I'm telling you, my sister wouldn't like for us to be mourning her. She would like a celebration!" She threw her arms in the air for emphasis.

"Her sister?" I said a little bit too loud.

Everyone turned their attention on me. Tabitha spoke, "Yes, child. She was my sister. My human sister in fact. She was turned way younger than me at the age of sixteen and me the age of twenty and she was my older sister. She killed of our created, that wretched man. I'm so glad she did it." She flipped her hair over her shoulder with a 'matter-of-fact' look on her face.

The vampire Victoria from the London Council clapped her hands and the same blonde appeared again. She whispered to her, "Fetch more bloodwine darling. It's not good to have a room full of vampires thirsty." She laughed and the girl turned away and disappeared.

Victoria was tall and elegant with blonde hair in a neat bun at the nape of her neck. She had clear brown eyes and rose pink lips. Her features were sharp but well defined. She looked at me and heard loud and clear, "_Erika is my drudge, isn't she lovely?" _

I was shocked because I thought there was no telepathy allowed in this room.

Victoria smirked and turned her attention back to the rest. Alsek, who is from the Siberian Council, spoke up. "Tabitha, we won't disrespect your sister. We all had a high respect for Em."

The others agreed and Otis said, "Well, I guess we will hold the funeral pyre in Stokerton. If that's okay with you Tabitha," he motioned to Tabitha and she nodded, "That's settled it then, tomorrow we begin the funeral at sun set."

Erika returned and refilled our goblets. Some vampires sat and talked to Otis and Vlad while I sat far off near the door. Victoria approached me and mentioned to the chair next to me. "May I?" she asked.

"Sure." And with that she took a seat.

"You're a beautiful little thing Snow." She said to me.

"Thank you. Um, you're pretty yourself Victoria." I felt like crawling into a hole.

"Snow is such an interested name, but it can't be your real name. So tell me dear, what is your real name?" She peered at me.

"Um…It's…" and before I could finish my sentence she said to me "_Cecilia?_"

"Ho…How did you know? I thought there was now telepathy in here?"

"My dear, I'm what you like to call a rule breaker. I'm not doing any harm by using telepathy, I'm simply speaking to you." She smiled.

"Can I ask how old you are?"

"Oh my, well I'm six-hundred and twenty-two."

Wow, that's old. "Really? That old? You honestly don't look your age."

She laughed, "I like you Snow, I really do. You know, I personally knew Vladimir's father, Tomas."

"How so?" I asked. I never heard much about Tomas even though I met him a couple of times.

"Well, we're both from London. And we grew up on the same street actually. Tomas was a trouble-maker; always pulling pranks on everyone. Once, we took a liking into each other and he snuck me out of my father's house. We were never anything serious, just friend you know. Although he was extremely handsome." She winked.

Yes I know I mean Vlad is really good looking and so was his father.

"And to answer your question, I read your mind darling. That's how I knew your name. A pretty name for a pretty girl." She said to me.

I smiled and said, "Likewise Victoria."


	4. Chapter 4

**this is a short chapter. i've been busy with school lately sorry!**

**Vlad's POV:**

Snow is complaining that she's hungry, but I explained to her that during a vampire funeral, you fast. Since the dead vampire no longer eats, so should you. She clamps her hands over her stomach and groans.

"But Vlad, I'm _starved."_

"You don't know what it's like to be starved Snow. Starvation led me to you." I said.

She looked at me squinting her eyes. "Fine." She grumbled.

The ceremony was beautiful. Em's body was covered and a black cloth and she was placed under a tent made out of logs. The wood was rich cedar and the scent filled the air. As her body burned, Tabitha said a few words about her sister. We stood there till the fire went out then moved inside the house where Em lived.

It was a small house but it was cozy and plush. Red velvet furniture filled the rooms and crushed velvet drapes covered every window. We sat around the unlit fireplace and shared stories. I know it's hard for Snow to fast but we all go through the same thing. I remember attending my father's funeral, but this time the person is really dead and we have a body. The Siberian vampires starting with a low humming that sounded familiar to me. It was the song they sang we they found out my father died. Everyone fell silent and listened. It was a peaceful moment, their voices harmonized beautifully. I looked over at Otis who had tears in his eyes. Tabitha sat in the couch with him and just stared at the floor. I felt like I was home amongst these vampires, like this was truly Elysia. Snow sat next to Victoria and she seemed to forget about her hunger. She looked like she finally belonged somewhere, especially in her gothic regalia. I think I found my place, with the people I love.

**Otis' POV:**

I haven't seen so many vampires gathered in one place in a long time. It's sad we have to gather for an occasion like this but I know everyone appreciated the company. The hunt after the twenty-four hours is going to be wonderful. I haven't hunted for game in a _long_ time, because I promised Vlad. But I think he knows what it feels like now. Snow has taken to feeding from the source really well, and she has a skill for it.

"Okay my brothers and sisters," Sergio announced, "we hunt now."

There was almost a cheering in the house.

"But, we have rules of behave of the Stokerton Council." He continued. "You can't elderly and children. If you find bad people, you can kill. But no _killing _otherwise. Any accidental killing, please dispose the body properly. That is all."

And with a slight nod of his head, everyone was gone.

**Snow's POV:**

The vampires sprung from their seats and were gone, like lighting. Vlad looked at me and I nodded my head. I got up and went outside with him and Otis was waiting for us along the edge of the property. When we caught up to him, he had a wild look in his eyes, like his instincts were about to take over. Vlad looked a little bit uneasy, I guess he didn't feel right feeding on humans still. I honestly don't know how to feel about the whole situation. When I turned I never fed on blood bags. Vlad wanted me to be strong from the start and not g o through what he did.

"Are you two ready?" Otis asked.

Vlad kicked some rocks and sighed, "Yeah I guess. Snow?"

"I'm ready" I replied.

Otis began to run and I took off after him. I looked back and Vlad wasn't following. I really can't deal with this. I'm hungry as heck and this is part of the tradition right? We come out of the forest and I spot a guy along the road. It's on the edge of dark and he probably wouldn't see me coming. I stand behind a tree and watch him for a bit. He is very built, his muscles showing nicely through his t-shirt. I could hear his heart beating with the rhythm of his footsteps. I see a nice juicy vein of the side of his neck and my fangs respond.

I look around and see a lot of trees. With my vampire speed, I reach a tree few feet to where this guy was heading. I stood there, hearing his blood pierce through his veins. Oh, the smell so intoxicating. The guy walks a few steps in front of me and I slowly walked in front of him. To my surprise, he wasn't frightened.

"Hello" I practically whispered.

"oh, hi there, May I help you?" he stopped and asked me.

"Yes, I think I'm lost." I can't contain myself. I need his blood.

"Well, there is a small shop just up the road. I'll walk with you and we can probably make a phone call." He nodded.

We walked and it got pitch black dark really fast. I kept stepping closer to him, rubbing my arms to make him think I was cold. I spotted a canopy of trees to our left and decided that is where I will feed from him. I nudged into his mind and shifted his feet towards the place. He didn't seem to notice and when I got him under the canopy I grabbed his arm and his heart beat picked up.

"Wh-what?" he said with panic in his voice.

I licked my lips, "Oh, nothing. Don't worry I won't hurt you."

He looked at me with at me like I was a monster, well I am at the moment.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Hungry." I replied and with that I pushed him against a tree and bit into his juicy neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vlad's POV:**

Snow hasn't reached back yet and it's been an hour. I understand she is fully vampire but she remembers what it's like to be a human right? I feed from humans now, but I don't kill. I am part human and it's not right.

I just came from feeding and the blood was delicious as always. I feed from a tiny brunette woman who had beautiful green eyes. I kindly wiped her memory, released her as my drudge and returned to the house. No hunting at all. I hear footsteps from across the field and they belong to Otis. I released a sigh of relief and meet him.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Yes, I feel better after waiting so long," I said as I rub my stomach.

"I know what you mean Vlad." He laughed.

Sergio called to Otis from the house and he turned on his heels and left.

Sergio is a very tall man with big, kind hands and jet black hair that falls just above his shoulders. His straight nose and deep brown eyes only add to his intimidating presence. His thick Mexican accent is almost warm like wood but he is gentle. I saw the way he comforted Tabitha in the house and I can see a familiar look in his eyes.

It was the same way Tomas looked at my mom, how Otis looked at Nelly, and now how I look at Snow.

Snow came panting through the trees almost floating across the field.

"You were chased?" I asked as she neared me.

"No, no. I just had so much energy I ran for about three miles. I don't know why put I felt a burning power inside of me. Vlad," she whispered as she looked at me, "just so you know I didn't kill the human I fed from, okay?" she dropped her eyes to the grass as she rubbed her foot into the turf.

"I know Snow, its okay really. It's just, instinct." I lifted her chin, "its okay."

She smiled and I kissed her. Otis called us from the house and we went inside.

**Snow's POV:**

The wind as cutting through my windbreaker as I made my way to October's house. Thank goodness she has the heat on because it was cold, even for a vampire. Today is the day I turned my best friend into my drudge.

Otis and Vlad already went through the whole procedure with me. Just bite, don't feed from her. I don't even like the idea of tasting her blood.

"So," October said sitting crossed-legged on her bed, "were ganna do this?"

"Yup, it's what you want, and it would be nice to have that extra help you know?"

"Totally. And I talked to Henry already so I know what is in store for me. We both won't regret this Snow, I promise." She beamed her reassuring smile at me. I actually felt more confident about it after that little pep talk.

"Okay October, I'm ganna bite you. It's just going to be a little prick okay? And I won't feed from you, I didn't that over the weekend." I said to her.

She looked at me in disbelief for a second then she snapped back to reality. Sometimes she forgets I'm a vampire now.

"Okay," she breathed.

"So relax and it won't be quick." I reassured her.

She nodded her head and sat up straight. I grabbed her wrist, the easiest place and bit into her flawless skin. Immediately a gush of blood covered my mouth. I focused myself and though about making her my drudge. I heard her groan and then released my fangs from her wrist. All of a sudden there was a different feeling in the room, like a string attached us.

"Whoa." She said as she watched her wound heal by itself.

"Yeah that happens to me a lot. Great for when you nick yourself shaving." I said and we bursted into a fit of laughter.

"So, that's it?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. How you feel?"

"A little woozy but overall great, no different actually." She rubbed her template a bit.

"Great," I said as I hugged her and the spent the rest of the night talking away with normal girls.


	6. Chapter 6

***This is a short but sweet chapter. Happy Halloween everyone! Sorry I couldn't make it longer, very busy lately.***

**Chapter 6**

**Snow's POV:**

Vlad left a note on the pillow when I got up. Lately I've been taking naps in the afternoon and not waking 'till late night. Vlad doesn't seem to mind, but he still gets up during the day.

I look at the note and in his neat cursive he wrote:

I'm out with Otis. Meet me at the Crypt at 8 o'clock later for a date. I love you. Yours in Eternity, Vlad.

The Crypt? We haven't been there in a good while. I rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 6:30. I guess I better start getting ready.

I run down stairs and get a quick snack. I stopped for a minute and tried to reach out to Vlad with my blood. I couldn't sense any vampires in town. I knitted my brow in frustration and went upstairs and took a shower.

I find a simple black dress and throw on some black pumps and fix my hair out loose. I check my clock and it reads 7:30. I grab my keys, locked up the house, and piled into my car on my way to the Crypt.

I park next to the oh-so-familiar building and walk into the door. As I descended into the heart of the club, the booming music welcomes me. I smile so hard and push through the black door into my world.

I was surprised at what I saw. The room was empty. No wanna-be vampires or goths anywhere. I looked over and there was Vlad sitting in the blood red couch.

"Did you…" I gasped.

"Yes, I rented the whole place out. It's for a very special occasion Snow." He smiled as he kissed my lips.

"But…what's the occasion?" I asked.

"Well," he paused as he reached into his back pocket and started to kneel down.

But he's kneeling down with a little black box in his hands…that means…...

**Vlad's POV:**

"Snow, will you marry me?" I asked as I opened the box and relieved the most beautiful ring we both ever saw.

"Vlad, yes! Of course!" she squealed as I slipped the ring on my finger and hugged her.

Now everything will be right, right with her.

She looked into my eyes and I kissed her passionately.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to marry you." She said planting soft kissing on my lips.

"It's everything I ever wanted Snow. I want you forever."

"Well, good thing we have forever." She beamed and I picked her up and swirled her around.

The music boomed softly now in the background as we swayed back and forth for a long time. This moment I can stay in forever. Her porcelain skin against mine. Her dark, brown eyes swallowing me. She is all mines.

"I love you Snow." I whispered.

"I love you Vlad." She replied.

We made our way back to the house and it was after midnight. I carried her upstairs and placed her on our bed.

"My shoes Vlad." She said lazily.

I nodded and took them off. She rolled over on her back and I unzipped her dress. Snow sits up and shimmed out of it, retreating under the covers. I yanked my shirt off and my pants and followed suit. She lays on her side looked at me with her hair falling beautifully over her shoulders and covering the pillow.

"Forever Vlad." She said sweetly to me.

"Yes Snow. Forever." I replied and kissed her.

My hand dug into her hair and she placed her hand on my neck. I felt her pulling me closer till our bodies made contact. My hand slid down her shoulders and around her waist holding her. We kissed for what seemed forever and she shifted a little bit under me until I was hovering over her. I wanted to protect her. I kissed her lips and her neck. Last time my lips were there it was for feeding. Now I'm taking her in on a whole different level, as my soon-to-be wife. Her hands slid on each of my shoulders and down my back. Snow was completely mine, forever.

**Snow's POV:**

Vlad is still asleep. I carefully get up and make my way down stairs. The clock says 8:00 a.m. and I decide to call October. I pick up the phone and dial.

"Hello?" answers a half-awake October.

"I'm getting married." I said as calmly as I could.

"What! When?"

"He proposed last night. We don't have a date set."

"Holy crap Snow! You're getting married! Frikkin' married! Oh my god this is _incredible!"_

"I know, I know! Would you be my maid of honor?"

"Hell yeah! Yes Snow!" I could practically see her bouncing up and down on the other end of the line.

She squealed and I giggled.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that. I have to go and fix breakfast."

"Yeah me too, Henry and I are slowly moving into our apartment you know and we slept here last night on a skimpy mattress. Today we should have the place unpacked. And I'm glad you called. I'm so happy for you." She said over the line.

"Bye October, Thanks for being my best friend."

"Anytime Snow, like wise. Love you."

"Love you too." And with that the line was dead.

I wonder around the house before heading back upstairs to Vlad. He is still asleep, with his wild black hair mussed up in a very charming way. I watch him for a bit then crawl in next to him. I trace my fingers over his delicate features, "_all mines." _ I kept thinking. Vlad stirs and blinks his eyes, waking up.

"Morning baby." He said.

"Morning love, sleep well?"

"Of course I did, after last night." He rolls over onto his back and tugs me closer. I rest my head on his chest while he combs his fingers through my hair.

"You feel nice," he whispered.

"Mhm, so do you." I replied.

He looked down and smiled at me. Then he reached down and kissed me pulling me on top of him in the same movement. My hair created a curtain around our faces and I giggled as me kissed me.

"I can have moments like this forever now, I love you." He muttered into my lips.

"I love you too Vlad," and pressed harder into the kiss.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist responding back by kissing me harder. I just held onto him, like he was my life line. His hands ran up and down my back while I went over his arms with my fingers. We just kept kissing and kissing, not caring about the world, becoming one. God, his lips so soft. His tongue pushed into my mouth and I pushed back with my tongue and soon it was all lips and tongue and kisses.

"Snow, I want to marry soon." He said pulling away for a bit.

He leaned into to kiss me more, "Okay Vlad, the sooner the better." I said back to him.

"Yes my love." And he invaded my lips again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Joss' POV:**

I remember the last time I was in Stokerton. It was when I took the job from D'Ablo to hunt vampires in Bathory. The building was still moldy and non-vampiric. If you didn't know better, you would've thought this was a regular business building. I walked into the lobby and was greeted by a pretty blonde behind the large mahogany desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked looking up from her laptop screen.

"I'm here for Otis Otis." I replied.

"Oh yes," she reached for the phone, "Excuse me, your name?"

"Joss McMillan."

"Oh, you can go right up." She said setting the phone down.

"Thank you." And I head towards the elevator.

I'm standing next to a vampire on the elevator. He is very young and he just stood the humming to himself. All of the sudden he turns to me.

"Slayer?" he said calmly.

Oh crap, I forgot he could read my mind.

"Um, yeah but I'm not like the rest."

"Oh I'm aware of that. You are here for Otis, aren't you? I was sent here to wait on you to help you get to the office safely." He pressed his hand to an invisible panel in the wall and the glyph glowed sliding inward. Then he pressed the button labeled "Lobby" and stepped back.

"I'm Dracus, by the way." He said staring at the doors.

"Beijing council?"

"Yes Slayer."

"My name is Joss, not Slayer."

"Oh I know."

And soon there is a soft ping and the door slides open.

"This way Slayer." Dracus steps out the elevator and we walk into a dark conference room with a big mahogany conference table in the middle with nine chairs around it. Otis was sitting at the head of the table looking over papers.

"Otis, I brought you the Slayer." Said Dracus as we approached the table.

Otis looked up and slid the papers away from him. "Thank you Dracus, and his name is Joss, not Slayer."

Dracus nodded his head and left.

Otis gently waved to a chair for me to sit then rested his hands on the table. His white skin was a shirking contrast to the dark table.

"Joss, I'm glad you came. Now, I'm sure you are aware that Em was killed by, um, one of your brethren."

"Em killed by a Slayer?" I let that sink in. "How long ago since this happened?"

"Maybe a week or so. Her body was found a week ago today actually." He said.

"But Otis, I work at the headquarters for the part of the world in New York and there was no report of a kill in three weeks. Every time a Slayer kills, it is recorded. And if that Slayer fails to report, let's just say it's easier to just report it." I explained to him from the cross the table.

Otis nodded his head in understanding. "But Joss, we are 100% positive she was killed by a Slayer."

"How so?"

"She had a stake through her heart." He leaned forward on his folded hands for effect. I looked up and saw a glimpse of sadness. Em was his grandmother.

"Oh, well we have to find out who did it. Because they certainly didn't report this kill and Otis," I lowered my voice, "I'm sorry. We are trying hard to change who we kill. I've been campaigning that we make kills only if the vampire was reported as dangerous. You know, like a bounty hunter kinda thing."

"Thank you Joss. Now enough about deaths how's Meredith?"

"Oh he is great. It's like living in a pink hell with her, pink _everywhere _Otis. I'm to be sitting here in the near dark to get away from the pink." I sat back in my chair.

Otis laughed and Dracus walked in again and whispered something urgently to Otis. Otis' mood darkened within seconds. "Excuse me Joss, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave right now. The rest of the council is coming in and they're not happy. But thank you for sharing that little information with me. It's been great seeing you." And with that we shook hands and I left the building.

I got in my car and sat at the wheel for a few minutes. A kill unreported? What the heck. I groaned in frustration and turn the car on. I am getting to the bottom of this.


	8. Chapter 8

***Sorry my lovies, been reading Auntie Heather's new books "Second Chance" and "Soulbound". But here's an update :) ***

**Snow's POV:**

October is over helping me put together wedding plans. It is going to be a December wedding. Both Vlad and I prefer the cold and I can't be out in the sun. I really don't want to wear sunscreen for my wedding day. We already pick out the colors: black and white with blood red roses and accessories. It's classy and our favorite colors. Maybe alittle goth influenced.

"Okay Snow. Now we need the guest list." October said bouncing in her seat.

"Oh boy, well Otis and Joss to begin with. And Joss is going to bring Meredith. Well, Henry's family of course. Add Kristoff, Andrew, and Sprat too." I sat down and pondered. "Geez, I can't think of anyone else. Everyone is dead."

October stared at me and then after 5 seconds nodded her head. "And you can't invite the vampire community because it's a crime."

"But I'm full vampire and Vlad is half, so I don't see a problem. We talked this over with Otis and he said it was safe to invite the council."

I named off the Council: Dracus from the Beijing council, Alsek from the Siberian Council, Benjamin from the Edinburg council, Sergio from the Mexican council, Tabitha from the Cairo council, Percius from the Athens council, and Cratus from the Paris council.

"And Victoria from the London council. She has to come." I added.

October scribbled the name on her list and looked up. "We have about 19 people Snow. 21 with my parents." She frowned.

"I know, it's hard to think of people."

So about a half of hour later, we had about 125 people figured out. We added some people we met in university and Nelly's co-workers.

We flopped over the sofas with Coke cans littered over the floor and coffee table.

"Do you still have a taste for human food?" October asked me.

"No, that's why I have you to take care of the menu. I was thinking a buffet of finger food so those who don't eat won't stand out, y'know? People will be standing and eating. Plus, we won't have to worry about renting plates and silverware for dinner. Just nice little porcelain plates will be fine."

"I agree. Music will be in the air and there will be lots of dancing. We should tell the vampires to feed before coming."

"Yes, can't have them snacking on my guest." We rolled with laughter at this.

There was a sharp knock at the door that silenced us. I got up and was Victoria standing at my door step.

"Hello Victoria, please come in." I gestured inside.

October was sitting in an Indian-position on the floor looking wide-eye. Victoria's beauty left her speechless. Her blonde hair was in perfect tresses around her face, pass her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of black trousers with a crisp white blouse. Erika, her drudge, piled in behind her and I offered her a chair. Erika was very confident; I guess some of Victoria's confidence rubbed off on her.

"Erika, how old were you when you became a drudge?" I asked.

"Oh, well…" She looked over at Victoria and she nodded. "I was, um, 16."

"Cool." Replied October in amazement. "Don't worry, I'm a drudge too." She pied up.

"Really?" Erika got out of her seat and sat on the floor with October. They started to chat up a storm and Victoria cornered me.

"Cecilia, you are aware the situation with Em correct?" She asked.

I was shocked she used my real name. "Y...Yes I am. Vlad keeps me tuned in to what is going on. They contacted Joss McMillan and he said no recent um, kills were reported."

"Yes, it seems like this is an entertaining situation. I would like to share something with you. But you have to promise to share it only when the time is right. This is crucial information I'm about to show you."

"Show me? How?"

"Open your mind to me Cecilia. I promise not to poke at your thoughts; I just want to share a memory with you."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt a little nudge and then it seems like a tv was clicked on. At first it showed Victoria and Em at a small bar that looks like V Bar. Vlad took me there once so I remember it. The two vampires sat at the bar drinking the house red, blood. They seemed like best friends just talking about boys or whatever. But then the sound kicked in.

"Victoria, I'm telling you. I have nothing else to live for. Eternity is overrated for me. Everyone I love is dead!"

"But you are the oldest vampire alive Em."

"I know but," she sighed, "what's the use?"

Victoria reached out to touch her hand. Then the scene fast-forwards and now it's just Em standing in the rain crying. Her clothes are soaked and she looks very old. She is just standing there in an open field near her house. I passed there when we went hunting. Then I hear Em speaking but her mouth is not moving.

"_Victoria, my dearest friend. Thank you for being more than a sister to me. But, I'm afraid my time has come to an end. I can't eternity any longer. Tell Tabitha I'm sorry and I love her. I love you too."_

Victoria's voice spoke up, "_Em? Where are you? I'm coming to find you! Please don't do anything stupid!" _

_"Stop it Victoria. Stop running towards here. This is over." _

A figured appeared on the edge of the field, walking towards Em. Em turned around and faced the person. The moonlight shined bright and the details became clearer on the person. It was a slayer. I could feel it. I can also hear Em giving the slayer instructions.

"_Show me your stake Slayer." _She said.

The Slayer mindlessly pulled his stake out and presented it to her. Em looked over it with fascination and nodded her head. Then she turned around but before she could do that, she gave the last instructions.

"_Slayer, you are to stake me in the heart. Then you are to clean your stake and leave here, but do not tell anyone. You are going to forget this ever happened the moment you reach the road." _

The Slayer nodded his head and Em took a deep breath facing the moon. The Slayer clenched his stake and with accurate aim, he staked her.

Victoria cried out and her vision began to go dark. Then tv clicked off.

"She was in contact with the telepathically with whole time. Up to the moment she died." Victoria said quietly.

"So, Em committed suicide?" I asked.

"Yes."


End file.
